Azkaban and Love?
by zoe's world
Summary: Ginny is working at Azkaban with the prisoners. The war is over, the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. The new ministry has taken some pity towards them, and started a new program. Ginny is in charge. What happens when love takes over?
1. Chapter 1

Azkaban and Love?

Premise: Ginny is working at Azkaban with the prisoners. The war is over, Harry has won, and all of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. The new ministry has taken some pity towards them, and started a new program. In essence, it is trying to mentally heal the prisoners, help them see the evil they committed, and allow them to reach their "good" side. Ginny is head of the program. She also deals with some of the worst offenders.

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. It had been a long day, and there was still plenty of paperwork to deal with. She bent over the desk, tucked her hair behind her ear, and was about to dig in when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called.

The door opened to reveal Harry Potter, Auror, with a grin on his face.

"Harry! It's good to see you. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good. The better question is, how are you holding up?" he asked, his face turning serious.

Ginny sighed.

"I'm getting along. There's still a ton of problems to work out, besides the mound of paperwork," she responded, gesturing to her desk. Stacks of paper filled every available surface but one, her designated work area. Harry grimaced in response.

"It must be hard, new program and all. Do you want to talk about it over dinner?"

"Sure, when is good for you?" Ginny answered, bending over the paperwork once more, pen in hand, and looking up at him.

"How does tonight sound?"

"Uh, okay. I still have to finish a lot of this though. I won't be done until 7."

"Well, how about I meet you at 7:45 then?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Harry." She flashed him a grin before looking down at the paper and beginning to write.

"Right. See ya tonight then," Harry said, before backing out of her office. He strutted away with a broad smile on his face.

Ginny sighed and put down her quill. She needed a break. Godamnit, she needed a life. Lately, all it had been was work, work, work. At least she was going out with Harry tonight. Some diversion, at the least. It was almost 7, anyway, so she might as well leave for the day and finish the rest of it over the weekend. It was Friday, and she thought she deserved some fun. She stood up, put her desk in order, walked out the door, and locked it behind her. Then she made her way to the Apparating station, heavily guarded by Aurors no matter what time of day. Ever since the war and the Dementors deserting…Well, there was no trusting them anymore. There was talk of hiring new guards, but until then, Aurors would have to do.

Ginny Apparated home and collapsed on her couch. Her apartment was clean, but small, seeing as there was only her. After resting for a few minutes, she opened her eyes, heaved herself from her seat, and made her way into her bathroom. She emerged 25 minutes later, freshly showered, make-up-ed, and tucked into her favorite black dress. She liked it because it was casual and classy at the same time. Since she didn't know where Harry was taking her, it was perfect. Speaking of which…

Ginny glanced at the clock. 7:40. Harry would arrive any minute. She ran to her bedroom, slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse. She was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when her doorbell rang.

She opened the door to reveal Harry, holding out a bouquet of roses. Red roses. And smiling. Sheepishly. She smiled in response and held open the door. Taking the flowers, she said, "Let me just put these in water. Go ahead and take a seat."

"Okay." Harry responded, and sat on the couch. He heard her bustling in the kitchen.

"I made reservations for 8 o'clock," he called out.

"That sounds great. Where at?" she called back over the sound of running water filling her vase.

"A little restaurant that I found in Diagon Alley."

"What's the name of it?"

"It's called 'Amore'," he answered. He hoped the name of the restaurant, 'Love', would start steering the evening in the right direction.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" Ginny asked in response.

"You look great!" Harry answered as he winced. Not the answer he'd been hoping for in return to his proposition of 'Love'. But, she was a girl. What could you expect?

"Well then," Ginny said, emerging from the kitchen. "Shall we?"

"We shall, indeed," Harry answered, smiling and taking her arm in his. Then, grinning down at her, he Apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

Ginny excused herself from the meal to go to the restroom. Leaning over the sink, she looked at herself closely in the mirror. The evening had gone well enough, and they had plenty to talk about because of work. Well, up until Harry's foot had touched hers under the table – and stayed there. He kept talking like nothing was the matter, but she wasn't quite as comfortable. She had a vague idea now as to why Harry had asked her out to dinner in the first place, and it was not to give her a break from work. Sighing, she washed her hands and fixed her hair. Looking in the mirror one last time, she resolved to not let Harry get to her. She had gotten over him long ago, she reminded herself. It was over, that ship had sailed, and there had been other boys since then. Harry, boy that he still was, had never had much of that experience… she just hoped he didn't want to get experience with her.

Walking back to their table, she saw that the meal was almost over, which was good. She sat back down and smiled at Harry.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"What? In the loo, you mean?" she answered. Then she regretted it. He was just trying to be nice. She watched as Harry turned red.

"W-well, yes, I guess."

"Well, it was just like any other bathroom, sink, faucets, mirror, bathroom stalls, and etcetera." Again, not very nice. She mentally smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oh." Harry was bright red by now. She kept eating, wondering to herself where that had come from.

Harry was recovering from his embarrassment, but now seemed extremely nervous and uncomfortable. Seating herself, Ginny asked the question that would lead to the conversation she guessed the night was about.

"Harry, are you okay? What's the matter?" Harry glanced up at her, smiling a little.

"Well, Ginny, uh, I've been wanting to talk to you actually."

"What about?"

"Well, you see, uh, I think that you're a very beautiful person."

"Thank you."

"And, well, I really, well, I really like you. I was hoping that we could do this more often."

"Of course, Harry. We're friends. Friends get together all the time."

"No, uh, Ginny, I mean, like, uh, more than just friends…?" He trailed off, uncertain. Ginny didn't know why, but this made her extremely uncomfortable. Before she answered his question, she had to make sure she wasn't misreading his statement.

"Harry, what exactly are you trying to say? Please, just spit it out." Harry sighed.

"Ginny, I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend."

Her head fell into her hands. _This is not happening. Harry, he's a sweetheart, but he's like a brother. Even thinking about kissing him is kinda gross… because, again, he's my brother. How am I going to explain that to him? Obviously, it's a one-sided opinion. _She lifted her head and glanced at Harry.

"Harry… Harry, I think you're a great guy. There was a time in my life when I would have gushed with happiness at your question. But that time in my life came and went… and now, now you're just like a brother to me. I love you like a brother, but I can't see myself going past that. I… I'm sorry, Harry." With that, she set her napkin down and prepared to leave.

"Thank you for dinner, Harry, it was delicious. I'll see you later, okay?" With that, she stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Harry just sat and watched her leave. He hadn't actually thought she would reject him. He had been sure that after the war, he would start his life again, with a beautiful, red-headed witch at his side. He wanted a family… and Ginny was who he wanted as his wife. Feeling those dreams shatter, Harry left money on the table, walked out, and Apparated to his apartment to pick up the pieces.

Once back in her apartment, Ginny sighed, and flopped on her couch. That was not how she had wanted the evening to end. Sighing again, she got up and wandered to bed. Tomorrow would not be any easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny opened her eyes groggily, grunting as she rolled over to turn off the alarm. She hated morning. They were never pleasant times. They were the reason dreams got shattered… and her dream had been very pleasant. It had involved a wonderful man… whose face she could not remember. She buried her head in the pillow and smiled. Then she thought back to last night and her smile turned into a frown as she groaned. Turning Harry down meant that Ron and Hermione knew that he liked her, which meant questions from Hermione, which meant frustration, which meant a crappy day.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom to shower. She let the warm water soak her, and tried to figure out how to face Ron and Hermione. At least it was Saturday.

She decided that a big breakfast was in order. Waving her wand, she started assembling ingredients – waffle iron, mix for batter, eggs, bacon, and various pots and pans. With a flick of her wrist, her breakfast was preparing itself. Grinning at the prospect of her meal, she strolled into the living room to floo her best friend. Luna would know what to do with the Harry situation. Or, at least, she would have some sort of advice…

"Ginny?! Is that you?" Ginny's head was floating in Luna's fireplace.

"Yup. How you doin?" Ginny grinned.

"I'm good! I wasn't expecting to see your head in my fireplace though!"

"Aw, well, I'll leave if you want me to… " Ginny gave her a sad face.

"No, no, I'm just afraid of the Huffalumps. They've been particularly nasty, and their nest is by the fireplace. A bit unfortunate…."

Ginny grinned at her.

"Well, why are you in my fireplace?" Luna asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I went and had dinner with Harry last night after work."

"Really? How is Harry?"

"He's good, but stressed a little about work. Anyway, we were eating and everything. And then you'll never guess the turn the conversation took."

"What? Did he ask about the Huffalumps?"

"No, he asked to be my boyfriend! After all these years!"

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him no of course. I mean, he's like a brother. I can't even believe he has feelings for me. It all took place and ended back in Hogwarts. It's over and done with and we've both moved on."

"Well, that's a bit unexpected for him I'm sure. If he asked you, he would have been sure to get yes. Harry's a bit shy, and I'm sure that he wouldn't have asked without being sure of your response."

Ginny nodded sadly. Luna was quite insightful at times.

"I'm just worried that things are going to be awkward from now on. I don't really know what to do."

"Well, I think you should consult the Neffles. They'll know what to do. I'm sure there are some in your attic."

"Luna, dear, I live in an apartment."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do. Act as if nothing happened and continue being sisterly with him. He'll bring it up again if he feels a need to settle it or talk about it."

Ginny nodded in response.

"Thanks, Luna. I was kind of afraid of seeing him again. And I'm sure Ron or Hermione will be over to visit today." She pulled a face at the prospect of dealing with their questions about her emotions. She also didn't want to explain again that she didn't have a boyfriend for a reason.

Luna nodded sympathetically.

"I really must get back to writing this editorial for Dad's paper now, Ginny. Good luck!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go eat breakfast now."

They smiled at each other and Ginny returned her head to her apartment.

She smiled at the smells coming from the kitchen. Breakfast was almost ready.

She settled down to eat, and thought about what to do during the lovely day that it was turning out to be. Maybe she should visit her Mum, and then after that a stroll through Diagon Alley, perhaps an ice cream. Sounded like a plan to her.

Her waffles, eggs, and bacon quickly disappeared. She had learned to cook from the best, after all.

……………………………..

"Mum! I'm home!" Ginny called into the empty kitchen. That was strange.

"Ginny? Is that you??" She laughed in response to the excitement in her mother's voice.

"We're in here dear. Harry's come over to visit too!"

Ginny groaned and cursed under her breath. Maybe her plan wasn't that great after all.

She trudged to the door, getting ready to paste on a happy expression once she went through.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hey-"

"Ginny!" The twins said in response.

"Hey baby sis." That was Ron. Hermione sat next to him on the couch.

Her dad looked up at her and smiled softly. Her mom got up and gave her a big hug before ushering her to the seat next to Harry. _Oh great…_

She gingerly sat down and smiled at Harry. He smiled slightly in response.

"So, Ginny, tell us about work and about the program. How is it going?" Her mother asked.

"Well," she said, turning to look at her mother, "it's going well. Right now we're dealing with a ton of paperwork and training before we start actually visiting the patients."

"You're calling them patients?" Ron said in disgust.

"Well, they may have murdered and slaughtered and destroyed, but they are still human. What are we supposed to call them? Animals? They aren't animals, and they do, somewhere inside of them, have feelings." Ginny said in response, a bit annoyed at her brother's close-mindedness.

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly said 'stop being an insensitive pig.'

"We're looking into what affect the Dark Mark has on their personalities right now. We think it might be the reason why they were so willing to continue killing. We are trying to figure out a way to take it off them, a counter-curse, so to say." Ginny continued.

"Well, I think it's wonderful, dear." Her dad spoke up.

"Thanks Dad." Ginny smiled at him.

"Hey Gin, we were wondering-" "If you wanted to try-" "One of our new products?" Fred and George grinned mischievously at her.

She wrinkled her nose in response. "No thanks. I was actually just stopping in to say hi. I think I'm going to go get some shopping done now. See you all later!" She stooped to kiss her mom and dad on the cheek and turned to walk out through the kitchen.

"Bye Gin!" A chorus followed her out the door, causing her to smile.

Once outside, she apparated to Diagon Alley.

……………………….

She spent the rest of the day in pleasant nothingness. After her stroll through Diagon Alley, she got ice cream and proceeded to walk to a park and sit on a bench, observing.

As she sat watching children play, her thoughts returned to work. She had been very excited to start the program. She truly thought that they could be assimilated back into society. Of course, they would have trackers on them at all times. It would take a lot of work. But she was willing to do the work, if it meant that the good people inside them had a chance to try, a chance to shine. Besides, tomorrow was a new day, and the next day was new. Newness deserved a chance to grow.


End file.
